Elsword: The infinity sword
by Fun78here
Summary: Story takes place where Elsword became more even mature than his normal self. He experience a dream of his unknown past, and his unknown enemy. Did he change because of his dream? Or was it beginning to start? Find out with Elsword and his friends, to an unknown mystery and Adventure Rated 13 and up Adventure/Romance/Mystery/hurt and comfort


_Episode 1 _

_Beginning _

In the green grass field where little children from ages 4-7; playing and laughing together the whole day, and they will never stop having fun. "C'mon guys! We're going on an adventure!" The red headed boy said holding up his wooden stick that was found on the ground. Then all of the 6 of them shot up their fist cheering and followed their leader with laughter and happiness filling inside them. Until… Fire spread around them and appeared in an area where people screamed in terror! The 6 children were afraid as well.

"W-what's going on-"But before he could say anything else, he turned around to look at his friends and suddenly found out, they were all gone instantly. The boy's eye turned very wide in great fear. "Guys!? Where are you!" He stood there crying out their names and turned around left and right and on the back of him then suddenly, he was stab. From behind by a large sword that penetrated through his chest violently making the boy looks straight up in pain. His mouth opened and blood splash out. From an angle distant, the red headed boy was now, a Lord Knight. His age changed and the clothes were more armored. Now he was off the ground and his body slide down more on the sword, and stop as it reach about an inch close to the handle. More blood splattered out of the boy's mouth and his vision became weaker. Then his head twitch to the right and saw buildings on fire. Then he look to the left and saw, nothing. Nothing else as his vision became dark, as the piano on the background played fearful throughout the vision he sees. Suddenly, a voice of a girl appeared saying and yelling,

"Oi! Wake up sleepy head!" She yelled and yelled again calling his name. "Helloooooooooo Els-" Suddenly Elsword sat straight up fast and his eyes opened with the same emotion-as if he was getting suffocated; his body limb forward making his back into a curve shape, and taking heavy breaths of air going through his lungs and out. All of that made the purple-headed girl who was sitting next to him fall off from her chair. "Ouch!" she yelled and sat straight up, rubbing her back head. The Void princess looked straight at him frowning. But when she had a chance to stare at his eye, the Void Princess notice that something, was going in his head; which triggered her to be suspicious. "Hey!" She called out to him but, he didn't even respond, as he put his hand on the chest where the spot was; when he was penetrated by a sword in his dream. But it didn't make the Void Princess worried as she was ignored by him and thinking that the no-good-almighty-Lord-knight was pretending that she wasn't here. So she took act and crawled up to his bed and goes in front of him and kneels. Still the boy was breathing heavily. But again it didn't worry her and she raised her left hand and prepares to slap-apparently to get his attention for once. Then, when her hand came down, her body limb forward to much and causing her to fall towards the boy; she screams out of control closing her eyes tight.

_Silence…_

"Hey Aisha? What are you doing?" She snap opened her eyes and finds her hands on his bare chest. Unlikely, the Lord Knight's armor is not on him-nor his shirt. For that moment, he was shirtless. Which has made the Void princess, AKA Aisha, blush a bit out of control. Her face reaches' the limit where she cannot move an inch. But, if you readers can picture or make a scene in your head, you'll find Elsword, a Lord knight, who he wrap around one arm over Aisha's back waist all, shirtless. But for some odd reason, Elsword's face is not showing any odd emotions at all. With no response from the girl who apparently blush-frozen, he sigh and lets her rest on his chest. But when-after he sighed, Aisha pulled away quickly because she can't take much more of her blushing.

"S-so you're f-finally a-awake for a particular reason! Eh-he-he!" She fake laugh blushing and looking down making her also, fake smile. But her smile turned into like sound waves. '_I can't believe… I…Can't…Believe…I… did…that…!'_ she thought. Then Aisha looks up at him shyly. Elsword was confused about what she meant of Particular reasons. But he shook his head and chuckled lightly, and gaze out of the window as he sees Rena, a Grand archer, Raven, a Weapons taker, Eve, a Code: Battle Seraph, and Chung, a Deadly chaser. All four were outside fighting each other as training in the garden. He smiled calmly when suddenly Aisha, crawled next to him to see what Elsword is staring at. Elsword turn his head to look at her. His eyes started from her butt, all the way to her head and face. Suppose you can say he is, 'Scanning'. From head to toe looking at her pose. Then Aisha had a strange feeling she is being spied. But she is not as Aisha turned to face Elsword-finding him gazing at her.

"Hey Elsword" She called, "Are you okay?" It took about 6 seconds for him to get her attention.

"Huh..? O-Oh yes Aisha?" he replied turning his body and placing his bare feet down on the hard-wooded floor. Aisha scans him the same way he did.

"Are… Are you okay Elsword?" said repeated suspiciously leaning her face closer to his. He looks at her and nodded.

"Yeah… I am… don't be so worried…" he said with his tone close to whispering.

"Well… If you need anything! I'll be outside training with the others okay?" She said happily and gets off the bed and leaves the room without closing the door. Elsword watches her exited out of his room and look down at his feet. Then he looks' his hand and clinches it trying to forget the dream he saw. It will still haunt him someday if he only remembers something that will be familiar to the dream. Finally he stood up and walks toward to the window and sees Aisha going towards them. Elsword looks at his friends training and stood there for a moment. While down at the peaceful garden-which it turned out to be a training ground, all five of them pointed their weapons at each other; preparing on who will strike who. Then only one spoke.

"So who's it going to be? Aisha?" The Grand archer spoke with an evil tone.

Aisha, the Void princess, smirks and talks back to her. "Well what about your BOY-Friend behind you? Rena and Raven.." she said evilly laughing teasing both the Taker and the Archer. It made Rena blush red all of a sudden in embarrassment.

"Pfft! What?! Not really!" she tried not to let Aisha look at her blush to give off evidence. Then her eyes looked up at Raven who he is just gazing at her. Rena notice it and gasp as her cheeks turned light red. She doesn't even know why is Raven gazing at her? So she questions herself that in her own head. '_Why is he gazing at me for…is he..'_ Suddenly her blush became darker than before. '_Thinking about me?!' _her hands started to shake violently and out of control.

"Rena?" the Taker called out her name and she snap to his attention.

"Y-Yes!" she replied timidly still blushing furiously.

"Are you okay?" He said smiling at her. The Archer was surprise for him to say that right at her. Then her blush turned smooth red and her eyes averted away from his slowly.

"…Yeah…" she replied in a quiet tone that can barely be heard. Raven nodded and put down his sword.

"Alright!" he shouted to all of them, "Shall we take a rest?" he said looking at each of them as they all put down their weapons.

"Yeah I guess… Besides I'm tired and almost worn out." The Deadly Chaser answered his question as the others nod and agreed with him.

"Okay then!" he said and all of them took their long rest. The 3 girls took a rest under a tree and fall asleep lying beside each other back to back. Except for Eve the Battle Seraph-who is just awake and gaze at the sunflower in front of her. Then there's the Weapons taker and Deadly Chaser playing a card game called speed on the table under the tree next to the girls. As they all take a rest, a ukulele played on the background with a soundtrack of _Over the Rainbow. _A title then appeared behind the Deadly Chaser named Chung titling, _Elsword: The infinity sword. _By it appeared a line of producers (Just think you made this along your friends or something). Then it faded when Elsword finally came out the house and the door close behind him by itself. He took a big breath and puffs it out. He felt so happy and relaxed that he can't understand why. Then with his eyes, he scans the whole garden and finds his friends resting, from their training. Raven saw him behind Chung and calls out his name.

"Hey Elsword! You've finally woke up?" He said with a smile. Chung twisted his body around to see who he is talking to. And it was Elsword whom finally awoken from his bed. He then smiled with him. Then Elsword heard his name and look at Raven, the weapon taker, and smiled walking towards both of them.

"Yup!" he replied. "But… I had a tough nightmare and…" He sits down with a groan next to Chung and continues. "Aisha woke me up by yelling at my ear…" Chung and Raven giggled at him.

"Well you two might have gotten along roughly." Chung said recumbently shuffling the cards. Then his tone change in curiosity; peaking out one eye at him and said, "Though I have a feeling… You've change somehow… What happen?" His eye's then focus back on shuffling the cards and finally sets the game. When he said that about him and Aisha, he blushes lightly; but when he changed the subject. Elsword already notice that. Both Chung and Raven were waiting for an answer to come. But… It never came out of his mouth. He sat there staring at his holding hands turning into fist. Until then, he just smiled.

"I…I don't know…" was his answer. Raven and Chung look at each other worried and focus their eyes back at Elsword. The music faded at 2:30 and the wind blow gently, making their hair swift with it. Elsword on the other hand, looked at Aisha and other 2 girls with her. His eyes skip on to Eve. Now her eyes are about to close. He giggled at her tiredness. When the Code: Battle Seraph heard a giggle, her eyes snap open in surprise. The familiar giggle that sounds like Elsword, look at him as both made eye contact. Till then she blush light red.

"W-what…" she said recumbent; as for we all know that Eve is always calm and emotionless; except when it comes to battle and to Elsword. She's pretty emotional towards to him.

"Nothing" he said and with a bright smile and eyes focus on hers, "You look cute when your eyes are about to close-"

"That's because I was about-" Eve said brusquely until she notice what Elsword said to her. "D-Did you say I'm cute!?" she shouted at him and immediately got up. Eve marches towards him in rage and raise her left hand to prepare a slap. Chung and Raven just ignore them and played their game. For as Elsword, doesn't give a DAMN and stares at her. When her hand came down, he caught it by Eve's wrist. Eve was surprise and was pulled by Elsword. She gasps and closed her eyes, afraid what will happen next. Then she was close to Elsword's face. Their lips were almost 2 inches away from each other. When Eve opens her eyes slowly-but immediately snap open. When she saw her close to his face; red color appeared all over her cheek, and steamed. She was unaware of what is happening. Elsword close his eyes and sighs disapprovingly.

"You know your slapping is getting annoying sometimes.." Eve gulp and listen about what he is going to say as Elsword face up at her. "Do you know why I'm I doing this to you?" she shook her head left to right slowly. Her face is a little sweaty due to her maximum blush and warmth all around her. "Is to give you a lesson… that's all…" as he said that her eyes slowly open wide in surprise. But it's not just the lesson that gave her a surprise look. It was on how Elsword change. Then Elsword let go of her wrist and she backs away a bit. As she backs away, Eve fall down faintly due to her heart racing faster. Also her blushing heat as well. But before she hit the ground, he caught her quick. He investigates her slowly, stroking Eves hair gently and lays her back down with the others. When he goes back to Chung and Raven, both glare at him-surrounding Elsword with dark force.

"Elsword… that's so mean…" Chung said like a mad old man would talk like as he shuffles his cards slowly. Elsword sweat-drops as he was struck by their dark glares

"W-what? It was getting annoying anyways!" he tries making an excuse. But it didn't affect them both. Then Raven jumps in to the conversation pulling out suggestions.

"Then why not let her slap you instead…" basically that was a good a suggestion. But he does have a point-which Elsword doesn't get.

"What does that suppose to mean!" he shouted at him and Aisha and Rena secretly, joined, in.

"What a mean thing to do." Both said crossing their arms, and shaking their head. Then he immediately turned around.

"When did you guys wake up!" The poor Lord Knight was being judge, or I should say, being trail by his fellow comrades. Till then he pouted for a minute, and lets out a laugh; as they also laugh with him. Time skips by in a fade, and now Rena and Aisha place flowers and style Eves hair while she was unconscious; laying on the soft grass. Both sat down Asia style while doing her hair. While then, Chung and Raven took their turn to nap under the tree that is next to Aisha's and Rena's. Elsword, on the other hand, just sit on the edge of the pond; stretching out his legs and reclining peacefully, into his relax manner. He lies down and his legs bent, and splash into the water-making his leg-pants wet. Then, he was being watch by Aisha. She was only just gazing at him-making her have questioning look.

"Say… Rena?" she asked still gazing at Elsword.

"Yeah-Aisha?" she answered lifting her head, facing at Aisha.

"Do… You… Think that Elsword change?" she asked with a tiring voice.

"Hmm…" Rena now turned and looks at Elsword as well and investigates. "Not really… why is it bothering you?" Rena lifts one of her eye brows-sending Aisha a questioning looks. Still Aisha didn't look back at her.

"Yea…" she responds, "It's making me worried tho… Now there is questions' in my head about what happen? How did he change into a relaxed person? When I yelled at his ear to wake him up… He just… Sat up fast from his horrible nightmare-yet doesn't even say 'Hey why you are here and why am I shirtless…"

"Hmm… Why is he shirtless huh?" Rena sends it out-whispering into Aisha's ear maliciously. Aisha went full steam blast around her face. When the steam cleared up, red color appeared on her cheek.

"B-Because I was…Um… Just… Checking! Y-yeah just checking! Just to make sure that he is alright before the fight!" Rena shook her head and sighed.

"You're not good at explaining aren't you…" her words struck Aisha's head and she fell back first to the ground. "Okay well let see…" she puts her finger on her own lip, thinking. "Well, while we were training, you were delivering a blow. Then Elsword tries to stop you-but he was too late… And he was knocks out… And you were deeply sorry plus you felt worried." Then Aisha sat up and nods slowly at her. "And you take off his clothes to examine or to say 'Check him out' hm?" She peak at her with one eye. Then Aisha went full blast of steam coming out of her face again. When it clears up, her face was red as a tomato. She flops forward and her body rolled down the hill. Rena's eyes snap on to her.

"Aisha!" she shouted. When she crawls, Rena trip over her own feet and fell back first. "Nya~!" while falling of course, with a tone of a kitten while Aisha is still rolling down the soft grass hill. Luckily it wasn't anything worst than a soft grass hill. Then Rena got back on her feet and saw Aisha still rolling down the hill, heading towards Elsword. "ELSWORD!" she shouted, "ELSWORD TURN AROUND!" Immediately Elsword heard his name and turns around quickly- to see what's going on? Then he look up and saw Aisha rolling down towards him as Rena in the back was yelling his name. Though it was plain and simple for him, because the only thing to do is to stop her from rolling down. He extends his arm in front of him and waits for her to come. When she is about an inch closer, he places her hand and stops her gently and suddenly, sweeps her up bridal style like so, and puts her on his lap. Then, all of a sudden, he used his ice powers and made a shade under them. The Ice of his will never melt-if only it was hit by fire. When Rena saw this, she was dumb found on what he just did? And of course his ice power from out of nowhere. "Eh… How and wha..?"

About until an hour, Raven and Chung finally woke up including, Eve and Aisha, from their unconscious nap.

"W-what happen?" Eve put her palm on the head so she doesn't feel any headaches.

"Can you remember?" said Rena as she fixes' Eve's hair neatly, along with the declaration's that was put on. Then Eve looks around trying to find Aisha.

"Say… Where's Aisha?"

"Down there with Elsword…" she pointed down the hill while fixing her own hair. Eve look where she is pointing and found her with Elsword under, an ice slope-that made a shade for both of them.

"Since when did he learn Ice powers?" Eve questioned herself and found the answer-at least 4 seconds. "Oooh… He had a Rune slayer class that's why…"

"Ahem!" then Chung appeared next to her and she turned, facing him. "You know… All of us can do that right Eve?" She nodded.

"Due to our current strengths and power, we are able to change any class powers only… Switch means I still have to servants that I can summon to protect me…" Then he faces her showing a questioning expression.

"Then where are they?" He asked. Then she put to fingers on her lips, and did a cowboy whistle. Once then, two servants of her (if I'm correct if their servants or robot servants…) appeared a sudden behind Eve-with both arms behind their backs.

"You called highness?" The one on the right that is a girl named, Ophelia (I think) and on the left of her is named, Oberon, with a sick-and-badass helmet.

Down in the hill Aisha open her eyes and saw above her was Elsword's smiling face. "You awake?" She immediately sat up with surprise-blushing looking face.

"W-What were you doing?!" He chuckled at her comment kick back against the slope hill.

"I was just checking you out…" with a smirk, Aisha went tomato on her face.

"O-Oh…" Then with a imagination in her head, "H-HENTAI!" The void princess, shoot dark orbs-basically F #King bigger than her usually orbs, and sent it straight at her. When he saw what's coming at him. He put his hand in front of him. As it impact on his hand, it disappeared. Aisha was so surprised to see her destructive orb gone. "EHHH?! HOW!"

"It's just starting to awake…" he said after her sentence a click fast.

"h-huh?" she doesn't know what he meant about 'It's just starting to awake.' Then Aisha thought about that in her head. '_What the hell does he mean? Does he mean about his powers about to awaken? Or his next class?_' Till then, she began to question herself. '_But still I'm going to kill this El-hole if the last thing I do!' _She then charges at him with a scream and with out Elsword noticing, whack on the head by a… LOG!? And fell down terribly unconscious

_**El-show! (With Chung Seiker the Tactical Trooper) **_

[The crowd scream and cheered and some yelled KAWAII, because of Chung that apparently almost look-like-a-girl. Chung is on the left side, sitting on a comfort chair and starts introducing himself.]

Chung: (K) Hello! And welcome to the El-show! I am your host, your game character, Chung!

[Another round of screams and cheers from around the Elsword fans (Which can also mean you guy's.)]

Chung: (K) Thank you! Thank you! In today's El-show! We will be interviewing a man named Adrian Lazaro! A man from America, state Hawaii, and a Fan of Elsword! Welcome!

[Adrian, is on the right side of the stage-also sitting on a comfort chair, but colored dark purple-while Chung's chair is white. He waved with a smile to the whole crowd. Then the crowd began to calm down and turn silent so Chung can start the interview; with a Korean accent]

**N/A: This is important so you must this-but its only one thing and cannot be that important anyways… For the people who don't where Elsword is made, it was actually made in Korea (south/north). NOW DON'T CALL ME STUPID OKAY IM JUST SAYING FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW (J*^*)J**

Chung: So, when did you heard of this game?

Adrian: Well I actually was told to get the game-by my friends. Because they all have that game and I don't. So before I start searching and downloading it, I look up for trailers to see if it can inspire me to play-you know like, if the game is good.

[Chung nodded and lets him continue]

Adrian: And when I look at the trailers, they were kind of nice and awesome. But when I look at the white trailers-or valentine's day, I've already experience… shipping… Aisha and Elsword…

[The crowd screamed and Adrian was so surprise to hear a crowd, yell so loud. It surprised Adrian as the whole Korean crowd explodes their shouts towards him.]

Adrian: Hehe okay!

Chung: (K) Well we will be back after the next episode! Bye Bye!

[He waves at the camera sending a goodbye message for those who are watching.]

**FOR ALL Y'ALL**

**I **

**LOVE**

**FREAKING**

**PLAYING**

**ELSOWRD **

**MY FAVORITE SHIPS ARE!**

**Ara & Add**

**Raven & Rena**

**Elsword & Aisha**

**Eve & Chung **

**WOOOO**

**Its been a while a while since I used fanfiction. Soooo BABY I CAME BACK **


End file.
